


The Place Where the Light Enters

by Solitae



Series: My Janaya Week [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Janaya Week, Janaya Week 2020, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitae/pseuds/Solitae
Summary: For the Janaya Week 2020 Prompt: ScarsTwo perspectives on a scar left by a Sunfire blade, or rather three. So much changes in a month.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: My Janaya Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607077
Comments: 24
Kudos: 132
Collections: Scars





	The Place Where the Light Enters

**Author's Note:**

> _I am super busy right now, but I have been looking forward a lot to Janaya week. I may not get my prompts in on time, and they won't be super in-depth, but I wanna play too!_

The angry red slash on Amaya’s shoulder irritated her. Not because of the damage. It stung, but it was shallow and cauterized. It would heal. The fact that the elf had gotten a clean hit was the problem.

No one had landed a solid hit on her in years, much less one that did injury, but in the space of one fight, the Sunfire elf had landed at least two. True, Amaya had gotten them out safely, but the damage was done. 

Amaya had taunted the elf, and the elf had responded in kind. Now she had the mark to show that they were evenly matched. The only reason they had gotten away was that the elf made less use of her surroundings. That, and she was easy to taunt into reckless moves. 

But those minor weaknesses were too little to hang the fate of Katolis on. An elf that was Amaya’s match in determination and skill leading a force was a danger. On her  _ own _ , she was a danger. 

The look in the elf’s eyes when she copied that gesture was burned into Amaya’s mind just as fiercely as the blade had sliced into her skin. Returning the taunt had thrilled the elf. It was the look of someone just beginning to fight, the look of someone who would not back down. 

And most assuredly it told Amaya that Moonshadow elves were not the only ones to be feared. The elf would keep coming at them over and over again until one of them broke, and with Amaya’s minimal forces, the chances of her people breaking first were too great 

There was only one option left.

* * *

Janai flexed her fist. The stone wheel had left scrapes and cuts on her fist when she pulled it free, but it would heal. Her fury over the human general had drawn her so easily into that minor trap still burned hot though. 

It had not taken Janai long to escape, but the trick had given them just enough time to slip away. Janai’s troops without Janai were no match for the human general.

Janai was though, if only just. The fact that the woman had disarmed her still stung worse than her fist, but Janai took solace in the fact that her Sunforge blade had made its mark on the general.

Janai had paid her for that smug taunt, the one that sent fire through her veins. Perhaps she would not be so confident when next they met. At least Janai knew that the general could not forget her so easily tonight. 

They might have gotten away, but she had left a scar on their great general. She was coming for them. She would not be stopped. Not by armor, not by shields, not by swords, and most certainly not by that scheming general. 

She was Janai, Golden Knight of Lux Aurea, and there was no human general who could stand against her for long.

Now was the time to push.

* * *

A month that seemed like a lifetime later, they rested tangled together in bed. The weight of Janai on Amaya’s chest felt like home, and Amaya lazily trailed her fingertips up her spine. The shiver that rolled through the elf made Amaya chuckle.

Amaya melted against the pillows, letting Janai explore her skin with light fingers, but when they paused, Amaya looked down.

They’d stopped just on the edge of the scar across her shoulder and chest. Too many emotions crept over Janai’s face, and Amaya tilted her head in a question. 

“That is from me.” Janai didn’t quite meet her eyes as her fingertips grazed the line left by her Sunforged blade.

Amaya nodded with a slight grin, her eyes warm.

Janai tilted her head. “Why the smile?”

_ “It’s the reason I blew up the Breach.”  _

Janai frowned at her as she traced her fingers over the thin scar. “You blew up the Breach because I managed to land a hit?”

The contact was so light that it sent a shiver through Amaya, but she gave Janai an impish look.  _ “Yeah, normally I have a long fuse, but you managed to cut it short.”  _

Janai blinked at her, and Amaya giggled. The poor elf was still trying to piece together what she’d said. She saw the instant understanding snapped into place and felt a groan vibrate through Janai.

“Amaya!” Janai swatted her shoulder.

Laughter shook Amaya, and she rolled into Janai. Her eyes still twinkled as Amaya scattered kisses over Janai’s face, trying to melt away the mock glare the elf shot Amaya. The glare faded, and Janai nipped at her lips before pulling back to look at her.

“I am serious though.” Something in Janai’s eyes made Amaya settle, and she gave Janai her attention. “I do not like that I hurt you. Not there, or your hands.” 

The furrow in Janai’s brow drew Amaya’s fingers, and she smoothed it as she studied the elf’s worried eyes. Janai seemed truly troubled by this, but Amaya only saw the first as one that Janai could even partially take credit for.

_ “My hands were my choice.”  _

“But-” Janai paused when Amaya shook her head, correctly reading the stubborn set of her jaw.

_ “Don’t take that away from me. I knew what I was risking.”  _ Her hands had seemed somehow unimportant next to the prospect of Janai throwing herself into a fight she couldn’t survive.  _ “It was worth it. You were worth it.” _

The thought of losing Janai to Viren, even after so short a time, would have hurt more than any burn could have. In that moment, Amaya thought she had lost everyone else to him, and one more might have destroyed her. 

Her thoughts must have been in her eyes, because Janai was studying her face. Wordlessly, Janai nodded as she caught Amaya’s scarred hand. Amaya watched Janai as her fingertips traced the marks on her palm, the dull sensation making Amaya’s arm prickle. 

“Your shoulder was not your choice though.” Concern still hung in Janai’s eyes. “And I  _ hate _ that I was glad I did it to you.” 

It was Amaya’s turn to blink. She had, of course, known that at the time, but she had not thought about it since they had gotten together.  _ “Why were you glad?”  _ Amaya searched Janai’s face as she lifted the elf’s fingers to her lips.

Janai gave her a crooked smile as she brushed Amaya’s lower lip with her thumb, but Amaya could see guilt in her eyes still. “I ...You were so  _ arrogant _ , so certain you could best me. You already had, and you still did then.” Janai shrugged a little. “I was glad that I had at least shown you that you were not invulnerable to me.”

_ “You showed me how skilled you were.”  _ Amaya couldn’t help smiling as she kissed Janai’s thumb.  _ “How fierce you are. How hard you’ll fight for your people.” _

“It still feels strange to be glad I hit you.” Janai’s frown had turned almost to a pout, and Amaya could feel Janai’s grip on her guilt loosening.

_ “You showed me who you were. And it scared me then.”  _ Amaya held Janai’s eyes.  _ “But I’m glad I knew. I saw enough of me in you to not let you die.”  _

It took Janai a moment to grasp what she’d said, and when she did, she exhaled with a gust, her fingers winding tight in Amaya’s. Janai ran her thumb along Amaya’s as she struggled for words. “That’s why?”

Amaya nodded as she held Janai’s eyes, and for a long moment, they simply looked at each other. Janai’s fingers reverently traced the line of the scar on her chest, and she bent forward. The touch of her lips on Amaya’s skin was so delicate that Amaya trembled as Janai drew them along the length of the scar, and she folded her arms around Janai, unable to help burying her face in the elf’s long dreadlocks. 

How could Amaya ever resent a scar that brought her all this?


End file.
